The Workplace
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Workplace**

**Character Chart**

**Summary-Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Main characters are a big group of friends most who work in the nursery, two are teachers, one is a waiter and 2 are local business owners. They all get along except Troy and Gabriella who are civil but if one buts a foot wrong then the fire is lit and burns furiously.**

**Troy Bolton is the manager and owner of Bolton's Nursery. He has a degree in business and childcare. He is currently single and a player but will end up with Gabriella who he hates. His hobbies include basketball, racing, soccer and football. ****Family-No girlfriend has flings, Mum, dad. Is an only child. Gran and Granddad-who helped him set up the nursery. Is 25. Birthday-6****th**** October**

**Gabriella Montez. Currently single after a 2 year relationship that ended badly (he cheated on her for a year). Is a nursery nurse at Bolton's Nursery. Level 4 working towards Level 5. She works in the Toddler room but is happy anywhere she occasionally goes over to the after school club when needed. Out of work she enjoys relaxing, loves lavender, reading and watching romantic comedies.-First aid and food hygiene. Is the supervisor in the toddler room. ****Family- Mum, dad. Is an only child. Is 20. Birthday- 8****th**** June**

**Chad Danforth. Troy's best friend and going out with Taylor McKessie -5 years- who works in the Nursery and helps Troy with finance. Chad enjoys basketball and meet Troy in high school. He is a teacher at the local high school East High. ****Family- Mum, dad. Is an only child. Is 22. Birthday August the 20****th**

**Taylor going out with Chad-5 years. Level 5 working towards Level 6 has a degree in finance.-First aid food hygiene. In the Pre-School Room Supervisors. Mum, dad. Two older sisters Zoey who is a year older-23 and Frayne-25. Taylor-22. September the 12****th****.**

**Sharpay works in Evans Beauty Salon she owns it but also works. As a degree in management and beauty and hairdressing. Engaged to Zeke-5 years. Mum, dad. Twin brother Ryan. Is 21**

**Zeke Baylor. Owns a local restaurant and provides healthy meals for the nursery. Engaged to Sharpay-been together 5 years. Mum, dad. Is an only child. Is 22.**

**Ryan Evans-Sharpay's twin. He is the drama teacher at East High and also is in the local theatre group Spotlights. Going out with Kelsi-2 years. Mum, dad. Twin sister Sharpay. Is 21.**

**Kelsi Nelison is Level 3 nursery nurse loves music.-First aid food hygiene. Just finished Level 3 and is going to do Level 4 in a few months. Going out with Ryan Evans-2years-Sharpay's twin brother. Toddler room. Mum, dad. Is an only child. Is 20.**

**Martha Cox is a dance teacher and East High. Single. Mum, dad. Is an only child. Is 22.**

**Jason Cross is currently a waiter in Zeke's restaurant trying to find a job after getting a degree as a librarian. Mum, dad. Is an only child. Is 21. Going out with Danielle- 6 months.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby room<strong>

**Supervisor**

**Frayne-Level 4-working towards Level 5**

**Works-9-6**

**Lucy-Level 3**

**Works-8.30—5.30**

**Yazmin-Level 4**

**Works 8-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Toddler Room<strong>

**Supervisor**

**Gabriella-Level 4 working towards Level 5**

****works** 9-6**

**Kelsi-Level 4-she's in charge when Gabriella is off or at after school-9-6**

**Danille-Level 4**

****works** 8.30-5.30**

**Vicky-Level 3**

****works** 8-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-School<strong>

**Supervisor**

**Taylor-Level 5-working towards Level 6**

****works** 9-6**

**Nicole-Level 4**

****works** 9-6**

**Isabelle-Level 4**

****works** 8-5**

**Patrica-Level 4 term time-**works** 8.45-4.15**

**Michelle-Level 3-**works** 8.30-5.30**

* * *

><p><strong>After schoolbreakfast club**

**Supervisor**

**Rachel-Level 4- **works ******8-9 & ****3-6**

**Sierra-Level 3**

**works 8-9 & ****3-6**

**Gabriella-Level 4 working towards 5- when needed**

* * *

><p><strong>Office<strong>

**Troy-Degree, Manager**

**Everyday 8-11.30**

**2-6**

**Taylor-Lv5 and degree in finance**

**6 hours a week so mon wed and fri 1-3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Laughter erupts out of the windows of the Bolton nursery staffroom.**

"**They, they look crazy," splutters Gabriella**

**She is looking at a photo of lads dressed up in superhero costumes, looking highly silly, with make-up plastered on their faces and bright coloured wigs on there heads.**

**It had been a fellow colleague's brother stag do over the weekend and they had brought photos in so they could all have a good laugh while they had their lunches.**

"**Nicole your brother is metal," laughs Gabriella**

"**He was dropped on his head as a child," says Nicole**

**The whole staffroom laugh at the comment.**

"**Well I guess it's time to go back in," says Gabriella**

**They all nod and grab their bags rising to their feet grudgingly. They turn off their mobiles and exit the staff room slipping the phones into their bags. Before heading to their rooms. Gabriella and Kelsi head to Toddlers along with Frayne who goes to babies situated but sectioned off in the toddler room. Taylor and Nicole go to pre-school.**

**As they go back in their rooms they are hit by the noise of the hustle and bustle of their rooms. Children laughing, some shouting or talking or in some cases babbling. While someone children are just sat there looking at books. Some children run to greet the ladies that have just entered into the room happy to see them back.**

**Each of the practitioners return their belongings to the locked store room before settling back into work and communicating with the other staff to find out messages of things that have happened in their absence.**

**Half an hour later. The door to the toddler rooms open to reveal their boss. Troy Bolton.**

"**I'm back in," says Troy alerting the ladies.**

**Gabriella grabs the phone from its place and hands it too him.**

"**There have been no messages except for we called Theo's mum about 10 minutes ago he's been sick 3 times and she needs to come pick him up. But where waiting for a reply," explains Gabriella**

**Troy nods takes the phone and disappears into his office.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**Friday**

"**Good afternoon everyone how are you, good afternoon everyone how are you, good afternoon everyone how are you on this FRIDAY afternoon," sing the nursery nurses and children**

"**Ah I'm so glad it's the weekend," groans Gabriella**

"**I know this week seems to have gone of forever," agrees Kelsi**

"**And we have a sleepover at Sharpay's with the gang," says Gabriella "What could be better," she adds**

**The door opens and Troy walks in.**

"**You actually working," says Troy**

**Gabriella ignores him and talks with the child next to her.**

**Kelsi nudges her.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

**Kelsi points to Troy.**

"**My office now," says Troy and he walks out.**

**Gabriella stays were see is.**

"**If you don't go you'll lose your job," says Freya**

"**No I won't," says Gabriella walking to the door and going to Troy's office**

**She goes in.**

"**You wanted to see me?" she asks**

"**Yeah you need to do your job you can't just sit around and chat you have children to look after who's parents are paying you to and excepting to be with there children every second you can so they don't get hurt," says Troy**

"**Can I go back in and do my job now?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I want to talk about your behaviour," says Troy  
>"What about my behaviour?" asks Gabriella<strong>

"**Your not a good role model to the kids your always back chatting me and arguing with me and that is showing the kids the wrong thing to do," says Troy**

"**We do it in here they can't see and you always start it," says Gabriella**

"**You always start it," says Troy**

**Taylor comes in.**

"**You both always start it Gabriella go back to your room," she orders and leaves the office**

"**Urrgggh," screams Gabriella going back into her room**

"**Gabi wanna cuddle?" asks a toddler named Lucy**

**Gabriella smiles and bends down to pick up the child.**

"**I would love a cuddle Lucy," says Gabriella**

"**Oh look here's the trolley," says Vicky**

**Gabriella puts Lucy down "Come on let's go wash our hands," says Gabriella**

**The toddlers go to the bathroom and wash their hands before they are seated and have bibs put on.**

**The day goes on as a massive blur until the gang are sat in Sharpay's lounge laughing at Hangover 2 playing on the 56 inch TV.**

**Taylor and Chad have one of the love seats, Sharpay and Zeke the other love seat. Kelsi and ran are stretched out on the long sofa. While Troy is sat in one arm chair and Gabriella is in the other.**

**Jason isn't there as he didn't want to leave Danielle out as she is not comfortable with the gang yet.**

"**That was such an awesome movie," says Chad**

"**What's next?" asks Ryan**

"**The Notebook," choruses the girls**

"**Come on we watch that every time choose a different one even if it is a chick flick," groans Troy**

"**What about Cheaper by the Dozen we haven't watched that in ages," says Gabriella**

**They agree on Cheaper by the Dozen and settle down to watch it.**

**Half way though the movie it is 1 in the morning and all the couples are asleep snuggled up to their partner. However Troy and Gabriella are wide awake and still paying attention to the movie. Gabriella meanwhile is crying when Mark runs away.**

"**Are you crying?" asks Troy**

"**It's so sad," sniffs Gabriella**

"**Oh cry me a river," scoffs Troy**

"**Are you telling me if you had children you wouldn't cry if your child ran away," says Gabriella**

"**I'd get upset it would be my child but this is a movie it isn't real," says Troy**

"**I'm a girl I cry at sad movies," sniffs Gabriella**

**Troy chuckles.**

**Gabriella chucks a pillow at him.**

"**Hey!" exclaims Troy chucking it back**

**This goes on for 5 minutes until Troy throws the pillow and misses as it goes behind the couch and neither can be bothered getting up to get it.**

**Gabriella glares at him.**

"**That was my pillow," hisses Gabriella**

"**Well get up and get it," taunts Troy  
>"You threw it!" excliams Gabriella<strong>

"**Who is shouting," says Sharpay groggily**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Gabriella is asleep," says Sharpay before dropping back off and snuggling up to Zeke in her sleep.**

**Troy looks over and sees Gabriella is indeed asleep. Curled up in the arm chair in what can not be a comfy position. Her neck and head resting over the arm rest and the rest of her body curled up.**

**Troy doesn't know what it is but something overcomes him and urges him to pick her up and go and put her in a bed so she is more comfy.**

**His feet think before his head and before he knows it he is tucking Gabriella into a bed and kissing her on the forehead.**

"**ARLIGHT WHO PUT ME IN A BED LAST NIGHT I SPEFICALLY REMEMBER BEING IN THE ARMCHAIR AND NOW I AM IN A BED," shouts Gabriella storming into the lounge**

"**Why are you angry about being but in a bed those arms chair are uncomfortable to sleep in," says Sharpay**

"**Because someone touched me without my permission that's like sexual harassment," says Gabriella**

"**Where's Troy?" asks Chad**

"**Troy I bet it was him," shouts Gabriella grabbing her stuff and storming out of Sharpay's house**

**At Troy's house he hears a car pulling up at side his house and goes to unlock the front door knowing it would be Gabriella come to have a go at him.**

**2 seconds later he knows he is not mistaken when he hears footsteps coming down the hall and into the lounge were he is.**

"**What possessed you?" asks Gabriella trying to control her voice**

"**You looked uncomfortable," replies Troy studying his paper**

**His paper suddenly flies out his hands. He looks at them up and at Gabriella and then back down at his hands.**

"**There was something there oh yes a paper," he states glaring at Gabriella**

"**You moved me because I looked uncomfortable you hate me shouldn't you want me to be uncomfortable," shrieks Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and walks past her into his kitchen to make a cup of coffee.**

"**What one?" he asks**

"**Yes," replies Gabriella "Why would you want me to be comfortable?" she asks again**

"**Contrary to your beliefs Gabriella it isn't all about you," says Troy "And I don't hate you," he adds**

"**I didn't say it's all about me wait you don't hate me," says Gabriella  
>Troy shakes his head leaning against his kitchen counter and sipping his coffee.<strong>

**Gabriella wraps her hands around the coffee cup Troy has just given her allowing the warmth to seep into her body and warm her up as she processes this information.**

"**You don't hate me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't hate you," confirms Troy**

"**Then why do you act like you do?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because you do," answers Troy**

"**So now what?" asks Gabriella**

"**If you hate me I will act around our friends like I hate you all so. However if you don't actually hate me then it is up to you," says Troy**

"**Let's act around our friends so I can figure this out," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and sips from his coffee cup.**

"**So if you don't hate me?" asks Gabriella**

"**You're like a friend to me," lies Troy**

"**Bolton you know I know when you're lying," smirks Gabriella**

"**I'm in love with you ok. I act like I hate you because I don't want to be in love with you I try and deny it to myself because there is no way you love someone like me," exclaims Troy**

"**Someone like you?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes me. A jerk I was a jerk to you in high school I ditch you to be popular I bullied you," explains Troy  
>"I'm over that Troy. I forgave you for that a long time ago," says Gabriella<strong>

"**No you didn't" exclaims Troy**

"**Fine Troy I forgive you for bullying me and ditching me in high school," says Gabriella**

"**Thank you," says Troy**

"**But I'm not going out with you," says Gabriella before leaving the house.**

**Seconds later Troy's phone buzzes.**

Yet

Brie

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm in love with you ok"_

**This is the thought that has been in Gabriella's head constantly and present for the past week since Troy told her she has kept her walls up and herself busy trying not to think about it and deny her ever growing feelings. She avoids conflict and any meeting with Troy and doesn't reply to his texts.**

**Troy as well is doing the same. There friends and colleagues wonder if there ill. They haven't spoken for a week and it's weird. Troy and Gabriella think they are acting completely normal.**

"_I'm in love with you ok"_** "There's that thought again" thinks Gabriella**

**She has to do something about it. She gets to her feet and not saying a word to the other staff she leaves the room and knocks on the office door. Troy calls her in and upon seeing no one else in the room. She grabs Troy and kisses him. Troy relaxes into the kiss quickly as does Gabriella both smiling knowing this is where they both belong in each other's arms. They pull apart breathless.**

"**I love you," smiles Troy**

"**I love you too," smiles Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her in for another kiss.**

"**I need to go compose myself and go back to the room," says Gabriella**

**5 minutes later.**

**Troy nods and Gabriella leaves him with a kiss. After a couple of minutes in the bathroom Gabriella goes back into her room.**

**Questions come at her.**

"**Just asking Troy if I could do some learning journey's in the office," replies Gabriella**

"**You were gone particularly 10 minutes," says Vicky**

"**Toilet as well and talking to Troy about learning journey's," says Gabriella grabbing a file of drafted learning journey's ready to be typed up and disappearing from the room back to Troy.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Oh my gosh Troy is whistling in his office," whispers Lucy as she comes back into the office**

"**Must be love," says Vicky**

"**Troy is love," laughs Freya**

"**He's a player in every sense of the word," says Kelsi**

"**I saw him in Rialto's with a blonde lady," says Danielle**

**Gabriella feels her heart break in two as she hears those words come from Danielle's lips.**

**She should go to Troy and get all the facts but she doesn't want to confirm what she thinks is true.**

**It soon draws to 1 and it's time for Gabriella to go on her lunch, she gets her bag, out of her locker and leaves the building for the whole of her dinner hour despite the fact Troy isn't there.**

**But as she is walking back from her long trek in the shop she sees Troy in the queue at the lights and in his car is a blonde lady. She feels her heartbreak into even more pieces then before. The shattering of it piercing though her skin like glass. She spends the rest of the day throwing herself into her work finding something to do, a child to play with, observations to right, nappies to change anything that will keep her mind of Troy.**

**And when her shift finishes at 6 she says not a word to Troy as she goes to the office to hang up her fob and sign her bag out but is silent and leaves Troy wondering want an earth he has done wrong.**

**Gabriella goes down to the bus stop fully prepared to wait however long for the bus in the cold not wanting to spend 10 minutes in Troy's car from nursery to hers well actually his since she was meant to be going there like that was going to happen now.**

**As she is sat there thinking a car pulls up next to her and the window goes down. She looks away from the driver and up the road to see the bus coming, she stands up and a voice calls out.**

"**Want a lift?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella says nothing and gets on the bus leaving Troy sat in his car watching the bus drive away.**

_What have I done wrong?_

_T_

**Gabriella reads this and deletes it.**

**For the next 3 days Gabriella avoids Troy at all costs so as not to get her heart broken.**

**Until Saturday when she goes round to his house only to have the door answered by the same person she is trying so hard to convince herself isn't real but is.**

**The blonde.**

"**Yes," says the blonde**

"**Oh I'm ss ssorry I didn't know Troy was entertaining," stammers Gabriella before hastily retreating down the path and driving off.**

"**Who was at the door," calls Troy**

"**So brunette stammer about how she didn't know you where entertaining," says his sister**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Who," says his sister "Someone you work with?" she asks**

"**Yes and my girlfriend but no one knows she must of seen us in the car on Monday she's been avoiding me ever since," he says**

"**Ok," says his sister**

"**She's my girlfriend we've been together for 2 weeks but I think she's new to relationships so she's not sure she's stands," says Troy**

**His sister nods and goes back to her magazine.**

**Monday morning.**

"**Gabriella my office," says Troy**

**Gabriella grudgingly goes to the office.**

"**I want to keep this out of here," says Gabriella**

"**Then we'll go for a walk," says Troy**

"**Just tell me Troy tell me its over," says Gabriella**

"**What why would it be over?" asks Troy**

"**Because of the her the blonde one," says Gabriella**

**Troy laughs.**

"**It's not funny," whines Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and locks the office door.**

"**I know you came by my house on Saturday," says Troy**

"**She told you," says Gabriella bitterly**

"**The she you are referring to the blonde one is my sister Chantelle," says Troy**

"**Oh," says Gabriella "Oh god I feel so stupid," she groans into her hands.**

**Troy laughs.**

"**Stop laughing," says Gabriella looking up and hitting Troy's bicep**

**Troy grabs Gabriella hands and stops her from looking at her lap.**

"**I should of said my sister is coming into town I should off warned you," says Troy "So you saw me and her in the car on Monday," says Troy**

"**Yeah but I found out before that Danielle saw you in Rialto's and everyone said you were whistling in your office Monday morning," says Troy**

"**Because the night pervious I spent with you and spending time with you makes me happy," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and looks at her lap.**

"**Brie," smiles Troy**

**Gabriella looks up.**

"**It's ok you jumped to a conclusion your new to relationships Brie it's totally fine," says Troy**

"**What makes you think I'm new to relationships," says Gabriella**

"**Are you?" asks Troy**

"**No but that doesn't give you the right to make assumptions," says Gabriella**

"**Sorry," says Troy**

"**It's ok," says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy just smirks.**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

**Troy just grins and leans in to capture Gabriella's lips with his own.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 5**

"**So that is the sleeping child and nappy changing checks policy. This is not only to safeguarding the children but it safeguards you. It is very important that you fill them in," says Troy**

"**Has anyone got anything to say or should we draw this meeting to order?" asks Troy**

**There is a silence across the room.**

"**Well then I guess this meeting is adjourned," says Troy looking around the room his eyes landing on the brunette in the comfy chair. He can see her chest rising and falling and immediately realizes she has fallen asleep.**

**Everyone leaps up and rushes to the door eager to start there weekend.**

**No one notices that Gabriella hasn't stirred as they all head off to go clubbing and see family.**

**Troy gets up and goes over to Gabriella and scoops her up and carries her upstairs.**

**Two of the girls are heading to Raven the hottest nightclub in Albuquerque.**

**They are discussing the meeting until Sierra mentions Gabriella.**

"**Hey did you see how comfy Gabriella looked?" asks Sierra**

"**Yeah what was that about?" asks Nicole**

"**I don't know what was that about," says Sierra**

"**And her and Troy haven't been arguing lately what's that about?" asks Nicole**

"**I have no idea," says Sierra**

"**Oh look we're here," says Nicole pulling into her apartment car park.**

**The two girls had decided to park in Nicole's apartment car park and walked across to the club so they could drink and then they would both crash at Nicole's place.**

"**Let's get this weekend started," hollers Nicole as they get out the car.**

**Meanwhile back in with Troy and Gabriella as Troy has set Gabriella down on his bed. She has stirred and woke up.**

"**Hey you," whispers Troy settling on the bed next to her.**

"**Where am I?" asks Gabriella**

"**You feel asleep in the meeting," laughs Troy**

"**Oh god did anyone notice?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I didn't even notice until the end I feel in tomorrow," says Troy  
>"Oh god I'm so sorry," says Gabriella<strong>

"**It's ok your tired you had a long week," says Troy**

**Gabriella scoots over to Troy and snuggles into Troy.**

"**Everything aches," says she mumbles.**

"**Well I can fix that," says Troy**

"**I don't want to move," mumbles Gabriella**

"**You don't have to," says Troy moving his hands to her back and starting to massage her back.**

"**That feels so good," says Gabriella**

"**Hitting the spot?" asks Troy as he kneads the muscles in Gabriella's back.**

"**Oh yeah," she breathes**

**Once Troy has finished the massage they settle down to watch some TV before going to sleep when Troy realizes he forgot to lock the front door.**

**While he's gone Gabriella swipes a t-shirt to sleep and snuggles down in it along with leggings she was wearing before.**

**As Troy comes back into the room he notices Gabriella's tan cardigan and blue top folded neatly on the chair and when he's sees one of his drawers slightly open he realizes she has swiped a t-shirt.**

**Chuckling and turning to the bed he sees his gorgeous petite brunette girlfriend curled up fast asleep with the duvet up to her waist and sees she is wearing his L.A don't love you t-shit.**

**He himself then gets ready for bed and flips off the light, climbing into bed with Gabriella and snuggling up for the night.**

**Meanwhile the gang Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha are wondering were Gabriella and Troy are for their annual monthly movie marathon.**

**Sierra and Nicole are dancing it up not wondering anymore about Troy and Gabriella.**

**New mum Freya is lightly sleeping in her husband's arms waiting for her baby to wake up.**

**Lucy, Yazmin and Isabelle are in their flat have a night in but having fun watching movies, having a drink and a dance.**

**Danielle is with the gang.**

**And Vicky, Patricia and Michelle are rocking it up at The Script Concert. (Ha ha my new favourite band mmmm Danny and amber maexx and XxSpecialK16xX I know what you're going to say well kind of)**

**Back with the gang they have gotten on the movie marathon but have left messages on both Troy and Gabriella's cells.**

**Saturday morning. Gabriella wakes up with a smile on her face and looks up to see Troy smiling down at her.**

"**How long have you been awake?" asks Gabriella**

"**About half an hour," says Troy leaning down to kiss her forehead but Gabriella gets wise to his moves and tilts her head up so their lips meet.**

"**Hmm sneaky Miss Montez," murmurs Troy against her lips.**

**Gabriella arches up against him to reach his lips better.**

**Troy turns the tables and rolls over onto Gabriella to give her better access to his mouth.**

**The moment is broken moments later when Gabriella's stomach starts to rumble.**

**Troy chuckles against her lips. "Pancakes?" asks Troy**

"**Hmm yeah," mumbles Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and grabs Gabriella hoisting her over his shoulder and carrying her down the stairs giggling.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Morning," trills Gabriella entering the office**

"**Gabs it's to early for that," groans Troy**

"**You've woke up an hour ago with and you didn't think it was to early then," smirks Gabriella**

"**Wanna remind me?" asks Gabriella crossing the office to press her lips to Troy for a second before detaching them and running out to her day.**

"**Tease," calls Troy after her**

**Gabriella's giggling is all that can be heard.**

"**Someone's happy this morning," says Yazmin**

**Gabriella just grins.**

"**You got laid," shouts Yazmin just as Taylor comes though with the toast.**

"**Who me?" asks Taylor placing the toast on the side.**

**The Toddler and Pre-school room combined in a morning from 8-9. And this week Gabriella and Taylor were on 8-5 all long with Yazmin.**

"**No Gabriella," says Yazmin**

"**By who Gabriella isn't seeing anyone," says Taylor turning to look at Gabriella who has disappeared from the room.**

**Gabriella has disappeared into Troy's office and is hiding.**

"**Why are you hiding?" asks Troy as he comes back in the office after going to the toilet.**

"**Yazmin thinks I am very happy this morning and that I got laid however she said this as Taylor came in the room and I left," explained Gabriella**

"**Well you are very happy and you did get laid," says Troy**

"**How do I explain that to them. Hey yeah I'm happy I'm screwing our boss," says Gabriella**

"**Not in those terms," says Troy**

"**I don't what are we doing?" asks Gabriella**

"**You want to go there you want to define us?" asks Troy**

"**I'm just ugh I know you're my boyfriend but I don't know if it is a serious thing or a fling," says Gabriella**

"**We are a couple and I love you and you love me," says Troy "That makes us serious. We are in a relationship,"**

"**Right ok," says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and crosses over to were Gabriella is perched on a seat biting her fingernails. He gently prises her fingers out of her mouth and starts to rub her shoulders trying to relive the tension in them.**

"**My neck," says Gabriella after a few minutes.**

"**Huh?" asks Troy**

"**The tension is in my neck," says Gabriella**

"**Well we both know what happens when I rub your neck we don't want to traumatize the kids and other staff do we," says Troy**

**Gabriella glances at the clock and sees she has 2 minutes to get back into the room before the kids start to arrive.**

"**I guess its back into the firing range," says Gabriella**

"**They can't ask you in front of the kids your safe until lunch unless you are out for the whole of lunch and then you would be safe until 5 and you have plans with Taylor so then you would be screwed," says Troy**

"**Well this conversation with Taylor will hold until 5 because I am not ready to have the conversation and by then she will have forgotten about it," says Gabriella**

"**It's Taylor," says Troy**

"**Yeah I know," says Gabriella standing up**

**Troy stands with her and cups her face, capturing her lips with his own.**

"**Thanks," whispers Gabriella as they part lips still touching and eyes are opening.**

"**Go do your job," says Troy "Oh and pop out of let me know what lunch you are on," he adds**

"**Probably be 11.30 or 12.00," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and returns to his desk as Gabriella returns to the room.**

**Once again Gabriella realizes Troy is right because as she goes back into the room Taylor does not bring up the subject of getting laid and neither does Yazmin.**

**Instead they interact with the children and the parents and have some breakfast.**

**12.00 o'clock rolls around and Gabriella is out of there in a flash, quickly retrieving her bag from her locker and signing it and herself out.**

**She walks down the street and slips into a black Audio A3 Cabriolet and is greeted with a kiss.**

"**So were are you taking me?" asks Gabriella**

"**That place we had breakfast at last week," replies Troy  
>"The Range Café in Menaul?" asks Gabriella<strong>

"**Yup," says Troy**

"**Hmmm," says Gabriella "I loved it there," she adds**

"**I know that's why I'm taking you back," says Troy**

**Once in the café Troy and Gabriella are quickly seated and seen to.**

**Gabriella orders a hot chocolate while Troy orders a latte. While they wait for there drinks to come they check out there menu.**

"**What looks good?" asks Troy  
>"Burger," says Gabriella<strong>

"**With what?" asks Troy**

"**Bacon and cheddar," says Gabriella**

"**Sounds good," says Troy**

"**What about you?" asks Gabriella**

"**I might get the same as you," says Troy**

"**Or?" asks Gabriella**

"**Chimayo Chicken Sandwich," says Troy**

"**Sounds good what's on it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Grilled chicken breast brushed with Range Café Hot Sauce, topped with bacon, avocado and Swiss on toasted bun," says Troy**

"**Are you ready to order?" asks a waitress**

**Gabriella looks at Troy.**

"**Yeah," says Troy**

"**I will have a Chimayo Chicken Sandwich," says Troy**

"**And I will have a Burger with bacon and cheddar," says Gabriella**

"**And a brownie sundae," says Troy**

"**What ice cream," says Troy**

"**Belgian Chocolate," says Gabriella smiling Troy**

**Troy and Gabriella talk about their day as they wait for the food.**

"**Troy I need to get back in half an hour," says Gabriella**

**Moments later the food is on the table and there is nothing but the sound of eating.**

**The meal is quickly finished and Gabriella and Troy make there way back to nursery.**

"**Where'd you go?" asks Taylor**

"**Out," replies Gabriella**

"**Yeah I know that," says Taylor**

"**I was just out ok," says Gabriella**

"**Speak later?" asks Taylor**

"**About what?" asks Gabriella**

"**You're hiding something," says Taylor**

"**I'm not," says Taylor**

"**Ladies you need to get back to work your lunch hours are over," says Troy coming up behind them.**

**Taylor and Gabriella go to there respective rooms.**

**Just as Gabriella is entering hers she turns to look back at Troy.**

"Thank you," **she mouths**

"No problem," **he mouths back **"Pizza tonight," **he adds**

**Gabriella nods and heads into the toddler room to continue her day.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 7**

**Troy and Gabriella were snuggled on the couch watching Lewis an English detective program with pepperoni and chicken pizza perched on their laps, it was a typical Wednesday night. Both in sweats and t-shirts the only difference being Gabriella in addition to swiping another one of Troy's t-shirts had also swiped his NYC Uni sweatshirt which drowned her.**

**The next couple of nights Gabriella has to stay at her place to convince her landlord she still lives there. The nights apart leave Gabriella and Troy feeling sleepless which leads to the unfortunate event of Gabriella getting a cold.**

**She enters Bolton's Nursery Thursday morning coughing and sneezing. Once in the room she feels better once she interacts with the children and ignores the cold. But when Troy comes in for the day he takes one look at her and tells her to go to the office.**

"**Gabriella go home," says Troy**

"**I'm fine," says Gabriella**

"**Brie you're ill and we have enough staff go home and rest," says Troy holding up his house key.**

**Gabriella glowers at him until he holds up his car keys as well.**

"**Brie please," says Troy**

"**I don't want to go home," says Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm telling you to go home your ill," says Troy "Besides you get to drive my car," he adds**

"**Fine," says Gabriella taking the keys off him.**

"**And when your better we'll find you a new place that doesn't make you ill," says Troy**

"**I'm ill because I can't sleep and judging by your face neither can you," says Gabriella**

"**Then I guess there's only one solution," grins Troy**

"**Are you asking what I think you're asking?" asks Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Anne Montez will you move in with me?" asks Troy**

"**Troy's it's only been 6 months," says Gabriella**

"**Did you think this was going to work at the beginning?" asks Troy**

"**No," admits Gabriella**

"**Neither did I," says Troy "And it has," says Troy**

"**So you're saying we can make this work," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Can I just go home now?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

**The rest of the day is agonizing for Troy as he doesn't have an answer and Gabriella isn't in the same building as him.**

**Meanwhile Gabriella, Troy had technically sent her home sick but she felt fine. So she spent the day moving into Troy's house and informing her landlord she was moving out.**

**By 6:30 when Troy came in Gabriella was moved in and she was wiped out on the bed.**

**Troy decides to leave her to sleep and ask her about an answer later. He left the bedroom to order Chinese and then wake Gabriella up not aware of the new arrangement.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 8**

"**Troy are we wearing polo's or tabards?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um what's weather going to be like?" asks Troy**

"**Haven't checked," calls Gabriella**

"**Which have you ironed?" asks Troy coming down the stairs fixing his tie.**

"**Neither," says Gabriella from her place in the kitchen, ironing board at the ready and a white polo in one hand and a plum tabard in the other.**

**Troy shakes his head as he flips on the TV.**

"**Tabard," calls Troy**

**As Gabriella irons her tabard, Troy manoeuvres himself around her in order to make breakfast.**

**Troy is laying toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and baked beans onto two plates when a shriek comes from behind him.**

**He whips round dropping the toast to see Gabriella as somehow managed to burn her hand.**

**She is biting her lip to avoid the tears of pain.**

**Troy grabs her and puts her hand up under the cold tap. After 5 minutes Gabriella tries to yank it out but Troy holds it firm and 5 minutes pulls it out.**

"**I think we're going to have to for go work and go to A and E," says Troy**

"**I'm in my pyjamas," says Gabriella**

"**You look fine I really think we should go and get your hand looked at," says Troy**

"**What about work?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll phone Taylor. I'll say you phoned me you've burnt your hand are going to the A and E," says Troy**

"**And if she asks why your not coming in," says Gabriella**

"**I will tell her I offered to drive you because your hand is in pain," says Troy "So go grab a jacket while I phone her," he adds**

**At the hospital. Gabriella is referred to the burn clinic almost straight away and when asked how she got the burn she blushes.**

"**I was ironing a top and my boyfriend was dishing up breakfast. I was watching him and wasn't looking were I was putting the iron," explains Gabriella**

"**Well I'm going to but some cream on it and wrap it. I suggest you don't use your hand. Take pain killers if needed. Get some cream from pharmacy and come and see me next week to access how it is healing," says the doctor**

**Gabriella nods and sits though the bandaging and Troy takes her home.**

"**I'm going to have to go in now," says Troy**

"**I want to go in," says Gabriella**

"**Brie it's you right hand it's the hand you use for nearly everything," says Troy**

"**Troy I want to come in," says Gabriella**

"**I don't want you to damage your hand anymore," says Troy**

"**Troy I don't want to sit doing nothing," says Gabriella**

"**Brie you can't do anything with your hand. So there's no point going to work. You can't pick the children up, prepare food or write," says Troy**

"**I hate you," says Gabriella**

"**Me why?" asks Troy**

"**You're the reason I burnt my hand," says Gabriella**

"**You were checking me out," smirks Troy**

**Gabriella sulks and sits on the sofa, remote in her left hand.**

"**I can't sit and do nothing for a week or more," says Gabriella**

"**No you can still come in. Do planning and learning journey's with me. Play with the children but not use your hand to much," says Troy**

"**So why can't I come in today?" asks Gabriella**

"**Please just take it easy just for today," says Troy**

**Gabriella pouts.**

"**Come in for an hour and then I will take you home," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**You can come in like that," says Troy pointing to Gabriella's jeans and tank top.**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Don't want you using that hand to much," says Troy**

"**Troy stop babying me," says Gabriella "I know I can't use my hand and I'm not going to. I'll just be waited on hand and foot by my boyfriend," she adds with a smile.**

"**Come on," says Troy "Let's get you back to your beloved children," he adds**

**Gabriella stands up a smile on her face.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Welcome to Bolton's Nursery each of our staff is highly qualified and unique in their own ways but all have the same aim to look after your children. Come and see what goes on not just in nursery but outside it as well.**

**Chapter 9**

**The sun was beating down on her back. Making her eyes droop. A cool gentle breeze skittered across her back cooling down her hot skin. The view across the harbour, sands and ocean was mesmerising. The sun's rays dancing on the sea's surface creating a sparkling mosaic. The breeze made the waters ripple like the wind on the sand dunes.**

**Gabriella stretched and rolled over onto her side facing her companion Troy.**

"**Hey," she whispers**

"**Hey yourself," he whispers back**

"**What we doing today?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nothing," smiles Troy**

"**Nothing?" asks Gabriella**

"**Were going to just lie here all day and relax," smiles Troy**

"**I like the sound of that," whispers Gabriella a smile stretching across her face.**

**As the afternoon wore on the sun rose higher and became hotter.**

**And the couple decided to take a walk around the quiet shaded streets of San Diego hand in hand.**

"**This is really nice," smiles Gabriella her head nestled on Troy's shoulder**

"**No colleagues, no kids, no friends and no disruption," sighs Troy**

"**Peaceful, tranquil and just what we need," agrees Gabriella**

"**And sunny," adds Troy**

**However just as Troy has made that statement the heavens open pouring down on San Diego.**

"**Spoke to soon," shouts Troy above the din.**

**Gabriella smiles and nods knowing talking over this din would be pretty impossible.**

**They slip into a cosy little café to wait out the downpour.**

**After 45 minutes it becomes apparent to Troy and Gabriella that the rain wasn't going to let up.**

**So hand in hand they made a break for it and raced to their car still parked on the sea front.**

**20 minutes later windswept and bedraggled Gabriella and Troy were back in their cottage.**

**And half an hour later were emerged in a hot bubble bath sipping glasses of wine.**

"**What do you say to take-out and a movie?" asks Troy**

"**Sounds perfect," smiles Gabriella leaning back against him nuzzling her head on his chest sighing contently.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"Oo look at that tan," cried Yazmin as Gabriella enters the office.

"Good week off?" asked Taylor

"Great defiantly needed," sighed Gabriella

"Meet any hot men?" asked Yazmin

"Nope just little old me," said Gabriella

Just then the door opens and Nicole comes in and sits down.

"Have you seen Troy?" asked Nicole

Everyone "No,"

"His holiday has done him good. He's same colour as you Gabs," said Nicole

Troy enters the office.

"Good holiday Troy?" asked Nicole

"Yeah just what I needed," said Troy

"Nicole just been saying you're the same colour as Gabriella," said Yazmin

"Yeah you two didn't sneak of together did you?" asked Taylor in a joking way

In unison the pair coloured, looked down at their laps, out the window and fidgeted with stuff anything to avoid eye contact with the girls or each other.

"Don't be daft," laughed Gabriella "Oh look its 9 o'clock," she added grabbing her bag and heading out of the office.

Nicole, Taylor and Yazmin look at each other and as they walk out of the office and towards there lockers. They speculate to each other that they may have hit on something.

Then laughing at the thought of Troy and Gabriella together the head into their rooms and are greeted by the noise and laughter of the children.

It isn't until later that day that the odd pairing and holiday is mentioned to the other staff just so they can observe.

It isn't until Kelsi pops her head round the middle door that connects pre-school and toddlers that everyone minds really start working. She explains that Gabriella went to the bathroom feeling queasy but she can't go out because Danielle is changing.

Taylor explains what is going on to her girls and then heads to check on Gabriella.

Who she finds head over the toilet and very pale.  
>"Gabriella you need to go home," she said<p>

Gabriella nodded. "Can you get my bag for me?" she asked handing over her locker key.

Taylor nods but heads into toddlers to say she is sending Gabriella home.

After Taylor as collected Gabriella's bad she goes to the put the locker key back in the office ands finds Troy there also deathly pale.

"Are you ok Troy?" asked Taylor as she hung up the locker key

"Just feel a bit queasy," said Troy taking a zip of water

"I'm sending Gabriella home," said Taylor "She's really sick," she added

"Yeah I think I'm going to go home Taylor I'll give her a lift," he said

"Ok feel better soon," she said before heading back out to Gabriella. The cogs in her mind started turning. Troy and Gabriella same colour, acting suspicious this morning and now both sick. Something was going on.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	12. Chapter 12

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

It's Gabriella first day back at work after being off for one week. Troy had been off for two days before returning. However Gabriella had been sick every morning and now she was back. Although she had stopped being sick, Gabriella still felt a little off but boredom had driven her out of her fluffy dressing gown and fuzzy slippers and back into work.

Now she was on her lunch, eating crackers.

"Still not feeling too good Gabs?" asked Taylor as she plonked herself down on the next chair.

"I still feel a little off but a lot better then I did," Gabriella answered with a smile at her colleague and friend.

Just before the end of their break, a knock on the office door interrupts the chatter. A blonde head pops around the office door. A blonde head that Gabriella knows very well. Troy's sister.

"Hey is Troy in?" asked a the lady

"He's just popped out but you can wait if you want," smiled Taylor

The blonde haired lady came into the room and sat next to Gabriella.

"I'm Chantelle," said Chantelle

"Arr Troy's girlfriend," said Taylor

"His Girlfriend. Eww!" she laughed "No I'm his sister," she said "That's his girlfriend," she added pointing at Gabriella

At that moment Troy came in.

"Time to get back to work," deceived Gabriella getting to her feet and grabbing her bag hurriedly.

"Gabriella you still have ten minutes of your break left," said Taylor

Gabriella sat down again avoiding eye contact with Kelsi and Taylor.

"Chantelle what are you doing here?" asked Troy confused

"Mum sent me to see if you and Gabriella were coming Christmas," explained Chantelle

"You're not staying?" asked Troy

"No you two are too nauseating to live with," laughed Chantelle

Gabriella groaned into her hands causing everyone to look at her.

"Chantelle," said Gabriella "No one knew,"

"Oh," said Chantelle

"Gabriella would you care to explain what is going on?" asked Taylor

"I-," said Gabriella however she was interrupted by her stomach making a rather weird gurgling sound. Clapping her hand to her mouth she leapt to her feet and rushed out of the staff room.

"What did she mean no one knew?" asked Chantelle

"You outed us to everyone we haven't told anyone were together no if you excuse me a moment," said Troy before he left the staff room to follow Gabriella.

"You know you should really lock the toilet door you don't know who could follow you in here," said Troy as he entered the toilet Gabriella was in.

"Well after Chantelle outing us three times I thought you might follow me," explained Gabriella from her curled up state on the bathroom floor.

"I think I'm going to take you to the doctor," said Troy sitting next to her and pulling her to him.

"Brie you're still being sick. There's something wrong," said Troy

"Let's not let it get in the way of our one year," whispered Gabriella

"Only tonight but tomorrow we're going to the doctor or the hospital I cannot decided which," stated Troy

"Fine," grumbled Gabriella knowing that after she gave him his anniversary present he would understand why she was being sick and he wouldn't take her to the doctor.

Gabriella knew that what she would give him would be life changing for them both. Actually it had already happen, so it was already life changing except Troy didn't know it was. Yet. When she told him, she didn't know how he would react.

The truth was Gabriella is….

You'll find out in the next chapter.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	13. Chapter 13

**The Workplace.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

It was the end of the day. It had been a mad day. Troy and Gabriella's relationship being revealed. Gabriella had managed to convince Troy she was ok to stay at work for the rest of the day. But she wished she hadn't everyone was firing questions at her and as everyone came back from their lunches she knew from the looks everyone knew.

"Gabriella we're going out, you telling us everything," said Taylor as they signed out at 6pm.

"You know I'd loved to but it's mine and Troy's one year anniversary," replied Gabriella as she turned and walked out of the building.

Gabriella knew that what she had to tell Troy was life changing for them both but what Troy had planned for the night was also going to be life changing for them both.

Troy had left work early to prepare their house for their one year anniversary. He came back at five minutes to six to pick Gabriella up for their night of celebration.

Troy had planned a truly unforgettable night floor lights were scattered around the lounge sending there light across the room so it was bathed in a golden glow. Pale pink and red rose petals were scattered across the floor.

But as they arrived home the door to the room was closed.

"Go and get changed and then come down," said Troy

Gabriella nodded and headed upstairs to change into something more comfy.

5 minutes later she was back down in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with long black lace sleeves.

"You look gorgeous," whispered Troy

Gabriella turned round to see Troy also in black jeans and a black short sleeved button down shirt that had the top couple of buttons open.

Gabriella moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him before leaning up to meet the lips descending down on hers.

They pulled back foreheads resting together.

"Happy Anniversary," whispered Gabriella

"Happy Anniversary," whispered Troy

Half and hour later show them lay on a blanket in the warm golden lighted lounge. Remainders of their picnic scattered around them. Fire light flickering from the fire behind.

"I know we said we weren't going to get each other anything but I have," confessed Troy

"So have I. But you can go first," laughed Gabriella

"Close your eyes," whispered Troy

Obeying Gabriella let her eyes lids slide close.

She heard Troy moving about before she felt him grasp her hands in his. Then he told her to open her eyes.

"Troy" breathes Gabriella "What…?" she trails off as the sight of Troy kneeling at her feet holding a ring takes the breath from her lungs and stops her heart, rendering her speechless.

"My feelings cannot be explained in any better way than I love you. I love you and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. I have only one question to ask you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife?" asked Troy

By this time tears were pouring down her face as she nodded yes.

"Yes," she whispered her voice cracking.

Troy kneels up to wrap her in a tight loving embrace before sliding the ring onto her finger, the finger it will stay on forever.

Moments they are sat back down revel in each other company.

"You said something about getting me something," said Troy

"Trust you to remember that," laughed Gabriella as she reaches for an envelope she had set down at the beginning of the evening and hands it to Troy.

Troy slips his finger under the flap of the envelope and lifts it before pulling the piece of card that is encased in it. The card that shows a picture of a sonogram.

He flips it over and stares at it for what seems several moments to Gabriella.

"What?" he asked before noticing Gabriella's name in the bottom corner.

"A father. I'm going to be a father," whispered Troy

He looked up to Gabriella who has tears rolling down her cheeks but a bright smile on her face and encased her in a hug.

"This year has been a truly great year," he whispered "A great year that has brought me you and now our child. And I know we are going to have many more great years to come,"

A link to the picture of the engagement ring is on my profile.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
